<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>unwind by hellsteeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071650">unwind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsteeth/pseuds/hellsteeth'>hellsteeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>class of '93 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsteeth/pseuds/hellsteeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder helps Scully relax after he learns that she's been studying and stressing all night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>class of '93 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>unwind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A puff of cigarette smoke square in the face welcomes Mulder as he kneels down to climb through Scully’s basement-level dorm room window. He sputters and coughs as his eyes sting.</p><p>“Jesus, Scully! A little warning next time, please.”</p><p>Scully looks up at him sheepishly through the window screen and sets her cigarette in an ashtray perched precariously on the windowsill. “Sorry! I didn’t know you were planning on coming over past curfew.” To her credit, she looks adorably guilty, so Mulder lifts the screen and sticks his head in the room to kiss her forehead.</p><p>“It’s alright. You sounded upset over the phone earlier so I thought I’d come and see if you were okay.” He leans farther through the window and tumbles onto her bed that’s pushed against the wall, narrowly missing the lit cigarette on the windowsill. Scully picks it up and takes a drag, blowing the smoke carefully out the open window. She sits down next to him and leans against the cinder blocks behind them.</p><p>“And you couldn’t just ask me if anything was the matter over the phone?” She arches an eyebrow, sounding skeptical and a little annoyed. Mulder’s eyes sweep over her, taking in the messy hair, tense shoulders and ink-stained fingers. Despite Scully’s best efforts to hide it, the room smells like she’s been smoking all night.</p><p>“Maybe I also wanted to do this,” Mulder responds, taking her into his arms and kissing her soundly. She softens as his lips connect with hers, his tongue darting out to taste the sweetness of the tobacco in her mouth. When he finally pulls away, Mulder takes her hand and squeezes it. “What’s wrong, Scully?”</p><p>Scully shakes her head and continues to smoke, holding the ashtray in her lap. In the glow of her bedside lamp, Mulder clandestinely inspects the dark shadows under her eyes. Over her shoulder, he can see her desk and the absolute catastrophe of papers and textbooks strewn across its surface.</p><p>“I’m fine, Mulder.”</p><p>“Obviously you’re not,” he says pointedly, plucking the cigarette out of her hand. He sets it in the ashtray but does not put it out for fear of upsetting her further. “I thought you were planning on quitting these.”</p><p>Scully squirms, feeling scolded. “I’ll quit when I don’t have a hundred other things to worry about.” She punctuates her words by putting out the cigarette and setting the ashtray aside with more severity than is strictly necessary.</p><p>“Aha! I knew something was wrong.” His voice softens and he pulls her closer to him until she’s nearly sitting in his lap. “Tell me what’s bothering you, baby, please.”</p><p>Scully sighs and scoots back until she’s practically in Mulder’s lap, her back nestled against his chest and stomach and her body tucked between his legs. She leans her head back against his shoulder and closes her eyes as he wraps his arms around her warm little body and pulls it closer to him.</p><p>Scully sighs once more before launching into an explanation. “It’s my biochemistry class. We have an exam in two days and our professor warned us that he’s never taught a class in which more than a quarter of his students have passed.”</p><p>“Wow. Some professor, huh?”</p><p>He can’t see her face, but he can feel her eyes roll with the sixth sense he’s developed that applies to only her. “It’s a difficult class, everyone knows that. It needs to be difficult in order for us to learn anything. Not that I’m <em>not </em>worried about the exam. I am, and I’m going to be one of the people who passes it if I have to stay up from now until then to make it happen.”</p><p>A Scully in a studying frenzy is a Scully in her element. When she’s particularly determined, she becomes a version of herself that not only squeezes at Mulder’s heart with sheer pride, but also turns him on. <em>Focus</em>, he chides himself internally. Mulder senses that her story lacks the essential core of what has worked her up into this frustrated state. Curious and concerned, he nuzzles the top of her head and speaks softly.</p><p>“And what else?”</p><p>Scully hesitates. “That bastard Tom Colton cornered me after class and implied that I’ve been off my game lately. He’s not completely wrong for once. Preparing for debate team nationals has really taken over my schedule and I haven’t had as much time to prep before labs as I normally do.”</p><p>Mulder’s jaw clenches involuntarily at the thought of that snide little sonofabitch who has been the cause of many of Scully’s headaches over the years. “You don’t need to prove anything to him, Scully.”</p><p>She nods, accidentally knocking the crown of her head against his chin. “I know. He’s just jealous because I’m a physics major that outdoes him in every chemistry class we take together.” Mulder can hear the smirk on her lips and longs to taste it, always eager to revel in Scully’s pride alongside her. “I’ve done at least 30% better than him on every exam so far and I do not want to find out what happens if he pulls ahead this time. Plus, I know my biochem professor expects me to do well on this and I don’t want to let him down.”</p><p>He can hear it, the frenzied determination in her voice resulting from the double-edged sword of ambition sheathed directly in her sternum. As much as her work causes her stress, Mulder knows that it thrills her even more. Scully is endlessly persistent, even more so when her classes really start to pile on the work. Instead of shrinking or crumbling under the pressure, she lets it harden her like diamond. God, he really loves her like this.</p><p>Through a halo of Scully’s hair that has escaped its ponytail holder, Mulder catches sight of several empty coffee cups and a half-eaten sandwich from the union sitting on her desk amongst the piles of papers. An open pack of cigarettes peeks out from under a textbook cover, revealing that much of its contents now reside in the ashtray.</p><p>“Have you been at this all night?” Mulder asks gently, nudging her slightly forward so he can scratch an area between her shoulders that he knows will relax her further. Scully nods and sags forward with a low hum, muscles loosening under his hands.</p><p>“I don’t have time for anything else.”</p><p>Mulder leans forward and whispers in her ear. “Not even a little time to unwind?” The words leave his mouth saturated with implications, aided by the hand that slowly drags up the inside of her leg, settling midway up her thigh. He can feel Scully suck in a breath, the soft flesh of her thigh quivering slightly against his touch. He can nearly feel the warmth of her center and advances his hand a few inches farther so he can tease both her and himself. “Think about it Scully...you’ve been stressing out over—,” he’s not about to say Colton’s name out loud lest he kill the moment, “—over other things all night. Why not let yourself be taken care of for a little bit? It might even help you clear your head.” As he speaks, Mulder finally begins to gently stroke between her legs, eliciting a high-pitched whine from Scully. The sound emboldens him and he presses harder where he knows her clitoris lies under layers of clothing. He’s committed its exact location to memory by now.</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>,” she says, her eyes fluttering shut as Mulder continues his exploration and dips his pointer and middle fingers below the waistband of her sweatpants to ghost over her damp panties. “I think I could be...momentarily distracted.” she whispers.</p><p>“Uh-huh. Momentarily.” Mulder nods seriously and strokes from her opening to her clitoris through the fabric of her underwear. Even with the cotton between his skin and hers, he can feel her grow wetter from the motion and repeats it with more pressure. Scully squirms in his lap, rubbing her ass against the bulge in his jeans. Mulder stops himself from pressing back, wanting to focus on only her pleasure. He does just that, ducking down to suck and lick at her neck while continuing to tease her.</p><p>Over the soft sound of his breathing and the movement of his lips, Scully speaks up. “But not too long, okay? I really need to focus if I want to have even a prayer of— oh god Mulder right there!”</p><p>Mulder chuckles and kisses the top of her head. “If you’re too busy, I could just go. I did barge in here and interrupt your chain smoking study extravaganza after all.” He begins to pull his hand out of her pants, but Scully’s hand is a vice grip on his wrist and halts him.</p><p>“Don’t you dare,” she growls, simultaneously grinding against his hand and sending a shockwave up his spine from the pressure being applied to his cock. At this rate, he’s going to come in his pants before he even gets the chance to pleasure her. Mulder pulls his hand out of Scully’s pants and wiggles out from behind her. She wears a confused pout that Mulder kisses, swiping his tongue over her lower lip.</p><p>Mulder kneels on the floor and gently pulls Scully closer to him, simultaneously pulling her pants down her legs and discarding them on the floor. Her legs hang off the bed slightly, so he lifts them and sets them on his shoulders before ducking closer to her pussy. Between Scully’s legs, the fabric of her pale blue underwear is soaked from his earlier attention. He leans closer and breathes a gentle stream of hot air over the area before pulling the cotton aside and pressing a sloppy kiss straight onto her clitoris.</p><p>“Jesus!” Scully hisses and bucks her hips from the sudden contact. Mulder <em>tsk tsks</em> and slowly runs a single finger through her folds.</p><p>“Taking the Lord’s name in vain…you must really be stressed huh?”</p><p>Above him, Scully rolls her eyes even as her hands clutch at the bedspread. “Was this supposed to calm me down or wind me up even more?”</p><p>Mulder hums in agreement before pulling her panties down her legs and tossing them over his shoulder. With the entirety of her lovely glistening pink skin in front of him, he wastes no time before circling her opening with his tongue and plunging it inside of her. His mouth and jaw now coated in her arousal, Mulder licks upward toward Scully’s clitoris and flicks the tip of his tongue over it in tight little movements. Scully squirms and pants, noises that only encourage him. Mulder slips two fingers inside her as he works fervently at her clit. </p><p>Unable to hold off any longer, he uses his free hand to free his cock from his jeans and pump it in time with the hand thrusting in and out of her. Normally, he’d ignore his own pleasure until he’s fully satisfied her so they could switch places. However, Mulder would never forgive himself if Scully didn’t get the grade she wanted on this exam because she was too busy blowing him to study. So he attends to her and himself, grateful that he’s always been a talented multitasker. Scully doesn’t seem to mind, linking her ankles at the base of his skull and practically suffocating him in the heat of her cunt.</p><p>After a minute, Scully’s needy little noises stop abruptly. Mulder peeks up at her without pausing his hands. His eyebrows skyrocket as he sees that she’s hastily grabbed a pillow from the end of her bed to slap over her own mouth. Somehow, he becomes even harder at the sight of Scully moaning into the pillow and quickens the pace of his tongue and his hands. Her legs shake and clamp around his head as she orgasms, her walls fluttering around his fingers. Above him, he hears a distinct shout that is dulled by the pillow.</p><p>With a few final pumps, Mulder follows her over the edge, careful to save her sheets by ejaculating up onto his own belly.</p><p>Scully’s legs still shake slightly as she unhooks them from around Mulder’s head and tosses the pillow across the bed. Mulder cleans himself up with a tissue from her bedside table and tucks himself back into his jeans before joining her.</p><p>Scully leans back against the wall weakly and runs a hand through her hair. She’s gorgeous in a post-orgasmic glow, pupils blown wide and cheeks flushed. It is a state of being that he feels infinitely privileged to bear witness to. Her bottom lip is swollen from her own teeth and Mulder leans in to soothe it with his tongue.</p><p>“How’s that for a momentary distraction?” he asks quietly before her tongue darts out to meet his.</p><p>Scully smiles and nods. “That was…” she chuckles, at a loss for words. “Thanks, Mulder.” Her eyes travel downward to his crotch before several emotions pass over her face. First, confusion. Then, realization and a sly grin of mischief. She brings the hand that he’d used to attend to himself to her lips and sucks on the tip of a finger where the evidence of his orgasm remains.</p><p>In nearly record time, Mulder can feel his cock twinge with interest. But he’s not quite there yet, and there’s still work to be done, so he pulls the digit from her lips with a <em>pop</em> to caress her cheek. “Anytime. I hope this helped.”</p><p>Scully nods. “Better than a cup of coffee by a longshot.” Mulder laughs and lounges in her bed while she collects her clothes and reluctantly resumes her work, in no hurry to leave.</p><p>He eats her out once more later that evening, this time as she reclines on the bed with a textbook perched on her stomach. She reads aloud to him about bonds and interactions until she can no longer speak for fear of shouting and begging him for more.</p><p>Later that week, Scully receives the highest score on the exam, gracefully does <em>not</em> gloat about it in front of Colton, and thanks Mulder for his help in the same manner that he’d aided her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>